


we need more kurcrokan in our lives

by Panpantraviii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers(?), M/M, kurcrokan, oh fuck.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panpantraviii/pseuds/Panpantraviii
Summary: Uhh unfinished fic
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Kurloz Makara, Kurloz Makara/Kankri Vantas, Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara
Kudos: 3





	we need more kurcrokan in our lives

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like last year and i’m posting all my writings so yeah :3

Your name is Kurloz Makara, you are a violet blood 9 sweep old troll, living in a hive with your younger brother, Gamzee, and your father, the Grand High Blood, GHB for short, also known as the subjuggulator. You are in quadrants with three people as of now, those all being your moirails, Mituna, Meulin, and Kankri. Your and Kankri’s relationship is quite interesting, he never lectures you, because you never say anything to trigger him- er-...sign. Did I mention that you cannot speak due to an incident that caused you to see your own mouth shut? No? Oh. Well back to you, what will you do next?

-Kurloz, retrieve frame with picture in it from the bookshelf-

Ah yes, this is a picture from when you were a bit younger, maybe 7.5 sweeps. It’s a nice picture of you and Meulin, together at a park not far from your hive. This was back when you two were matesprits, but you are both past that and are still good friends. 

-Kurloz, put the picture down-

You carefully put the picture down on the shelf, but your fathers walking, or I should say stomping, shakes the hive and your picture falls on the ground, shattering as it hits the floor. Damn it! Now you have to get a new frame, but you’ll do that later.

-Kurloz, go to your dad.-

You sigh a little as you look away from the picture, and open the door to see your dad there, you wave and him and smile a little before proceeding to walk towards the front door.

Today is going to be a long day.


End file.
